


To Choose the Path

by Merfilly



Series: A Rogue Change [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: AboardRogue One, Bodhi asks a question, and Ahsoka answers.





	To Choose the Path

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this series wants to swap between segments of the larger story.

"What do we do next?"

The quiet question from the pilot roused them all. Baze and Chirrut were leaning back to back on the deck, and Ahsoka was all but curled into a ball, her head resting on Baze's thigh. She made herself stretch and sit up, smiling when Baze put a large hand on her back, without touching the lek there, to support her while she steadied.

Jyn was stretched out on the deck as well; none of them seemed to mind the hardness of it, except possibly Cassian, who had taken the jump seats and laid across them. K-2SO was soldering components in his leg, staying out of the way in a rear seat.

"Cassian and I are subject to orders," Kay informed them, but there was a slight tick in his voice that Cassian noted with a frown.

"We worked well as a team," Jyn said firmly. "We should remain as one." She searched all of their faces, coming to rest last on Ahsoka's, still not certain what to make of the enigmatic woman. She had seen the lightsabers in action on Scarif, seen troopers thrown half a klick away by invisible hands. Jedi didn't exist, though. Her mother had told her they'd all been killed.

Why had the woman seemed so familiar to her then? When could Jyn have ever seen a woman like her long enough to leave her with an impression that lingered, one of strength and resolve? 

"It might be possible," Cassian said slowly. "You, Bodhi, have no home, nor Baze and Chirrut. Many of us in the Rebellion are homeless, save for it. I do not feel I can continue operating in intelligence. Not the way I have been. A special operations team, though… that is a thing I like the idea of." He brought his gaze to Ahsoka. "And having the First Fulcrum on our side would help to make it reality."

"Oh I am certain Command will have issues with my use of typical Jedi maneuverings at the meeting Jyn spoke at, which means I will not be in favor. The problem with being a legend is that it is inconvenient to others when the legend insists on being a bantha's rump about protocol," Ahsoka said, prompting a snort from Chirrut.

"Changed, in some ways, you are, my friend, but under it all, I still hear the girl who came to Jedha so long ago," he said.

"You know the others?" Jyn asked, hoping it would help her pin down her own feelings of knowing the Force user.

"Cassian Andor, Separatist at one point in time, valuably experienced operative and an early recruit into our intel program," Ahsoka said. "He's changed some from the youth I met at a rare meeting of that group, but he's known to me." She grinned at the two Guardians. "Baze and Chirrut, honored teachers in ways of protecting myself and others, as well as guiding me in learning the Force more fully.

"Bodhi, I do not know, but look forward to correcting that. Nor do I know K-2SO, yet this mission tells me I will be honored to be his friend, as he reminds me of missing ones." She then looked directly at Jyn. "The name you use now is not the one I met you under, is it, Jyn? Saw called you by another, the last time I met with him, to try and mend the breach between he and the others."

Jyn sucked in a deep breath at that, a sharp memory coming into her mind. It was one reason she had recognized Bail Organa in the meeting so strongly; he'd been at that negotiation as well. Jyn remembered mistaking the tall Togruta for a body guard or bounty hunter, but the Senator and Saw had listened to her as an equal.

There had been powerful undercurrents then, and Saw had been worse about calling her 'Steela' after that meeting.

"He never called me by my given name where others might hear. It's why he eventually abandoned me, because he thought people were figuring out I was Galen Erso's daughter."

Ahsoka bowed her head a long moment, then nodded. "His battles were long and painful, leading to some difficulties in reaching him."

"He died with Jedha City," Jyn answered that bluntly.

Ahsoka accepted that with a graying of her lekku. "Then he is at peace in the Force." She drew herself to her feet, moving closer to the cockpit to be able to see them all and be close to the nervous young man that had made it all possible. "I have no idea what my role for the Rebellion should be, but I have a personal mission that could save them all, maybe bring down the Empire. I do not know if I will be able to remain with you because of this. But I wish to, while I work out how to carry out the mandate I have both as a Force User and as a student of my master, so long ago.

"I have no idea what the status of my last personal team is. If they live, I will need to address my long absence to them. And, as I demonstrated in the battle, Darth Vader is very aware of me. This is related to the mission I must work on, and anyone who runs beside me will be exposed to him. I have no doubt he's even more murderous than when I faced him on Malachor."

Bodhi swallowed hard, then looked up at her with an uncanny awareness to his eyes. "I think, all things given, I'd feel safer with someone who had lived to say they faced that one, than anywhere else."

Cassian smiled, dropping his face to hide it some, but Baze gave a hearty laugh. 

"The pilot speaks well, and I think for all of us!" he said firmly, glancing around, even to Kay, and finding he was correct. "Little sister, you always wanted us to be more involved. Here we are, and we are in your hands."

Ahsoka slowly settled, letting herself accept these people, refusing to think of the future where she set the torch to their pyres, as she had done for too many.

"Then, after Command finishes reaming me, I'll tell them I want you all as my new team. Rogue Squadron has a nice ring to it, after all, for an ex-Jedi that's been breaking the rules all her life."


End file.
